Forever and Never 50 oneshots drabbles
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: 50 oneshots/drabbles. CloudxAerith. 3. Different is up.
1. Obey

**1. Obey**

He rushes towards the stairs, his heart pounding in his ears. He can't help but fear for Aerith, but he has every reason to. He knows Sephiroth is here, and he's here to...

No, he doesn't want to talk about it, he'll concentrate on getting to her and saving her. Right now, it's the only thing he cares for, fulfilling his promise to her.

He sees her now, and his heart skips a beat. She's alive, she's smiling, she's...praying? She's praying in this danger? He can't believe it, she's so innocent to the world around.

He stops his friends from going any further, taking the journey himself. He jumps on the stones, one by one, before reaching the top.

"Aerith...?" He walks towards her, confusion, worry and relief on his face, and he holds his hand out towards her.

**KILL HER!**

He clutches his head, and he feels his will battling his foe.

**KILL HER NOW!**

**OBEY ME!**

He takes his sword from his back, and raises it above his head, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

"Cloud!"

The voice of his friends bring him back to his senses. He can't believe what he almost did, and he can't move from shock.

**OBEY ME! KILL HER!**

_No, never obey it Cloud. Never. Fight it, for as long as it takes._

Aerith's voice sounds in his head, and her own head raises, and she smiles at him. He moves to her, but too late, too late.

For we all know what comes next.

-------------------------------------

Yes, 50 oneshots/drabbles. You read right. I've suddenly gotten over writer's block, yay me!


	2. Song

**2. Song**

Aerith often hummed, always the same tune over and over again, but Cloud never tired of it. Whenever she hummed it, he immediately felt relaxed and peaceful, content with the world. She hummed it whenever he was having trouble getting to sleep, and he was out like a light. And on a few occasions, when she thought he wasn't around, she sang. Always the same tune, but he never tired of it.

Then he started noticing that whenever she sung, she became distant. Her eyes would glaze over, and nothing would catch her attention. He would often have to wait minutes to speak to her, and when she returned to the world, her eyes would brighten again, and she'd pretend nothing had happened.

Then once, enough was enough. He wanted to know what she was doing, he wanted to hear sing. So he asked hear, and in the end, she complied. She took a deep breath, and hummed the tune. Then after a while, she sung. And her eyes lost light within them, again, they had glazed.

_Adveho iam parvulus , audite nostrum vox vocis. Sono nobis , nos es unus._

_Beatus vos parvulus , narro nobis. Audite nostrum vox , precor ut unus._

_Adveho iam parvulus , audite nostrum vox vocis. Sono nobis , nos es unus._

_Beatus vos parvulus , narro nobis. Audite nostrum vox , precor ut unus. _

_Can vos audite nos? Audite nostrum vox. Precor nobis , nos es unus._

_Non ultum diutius , beatus filia. Vos es permaneo , solus unus. _

_Nunc iam parvulus , haud magis poena. Pollicitus Terra , is specto. Specialis ultra eius rutilus porta._

_Vos can audite vox of Plagiarius. Sono nobis , nos es unus._

She knew he didn't understand what she just said. So she sung in his own tongue. Planet only knew why it was allowing her to do this, no human had ever heard the words.

_Come now child, hear our voice. Sing with us, we are one._

_Bless you child, speak with us. Hear our cry, pray as one._

_Come now child, hear our voice. Sing with us, we are one._

_Bless you child, speak with us. Hear our cry, pray as one._

_Can you hear us? Hear our cry. Pray with us, we are one._

_Not much longer, blessed daughter. You are the last, the only one._

_Soon now child, no more pain. The Promised Land, it awaits. Secrets beyond its golden gates._

_You can hear the cry of the Planet. Sing with us, we are one. _

And she kept going. Cetra tongue, human tongue. She kept repeating it, her voice growing hoarse. But she adored this song, had known it since childhood. This song was her connection with the Planet, with the Cetra. The only connection she knew of.

Soon enough, light snores reached her ears. She didn't blame him, this song always made her sleep, espically when the Planet was singing it to comfort her.

_You wonder why I allowed you to sing our song?_

Aerith knew it was a rhetorical question, Gaia had always known what thought was running through her head.

_Our song contains a story, one that must be passed on. You will not live forever, blessed daughter. One day, you will join us. By telling him, the story shall spread. Even though the Cetra will become another page in history, our song will spread. Countless will sing it in a time of need._

_And you will live on in the hearts of the living. And remain, as the last child of mine._

She looked to Cloud's sleeping figure. Would he spread her song after she was gone? She had a duty to fufill after all, even though she did not know what it involved yet.

_You know he will child, he would strive to keep you alive, in anyway he can. Even though you would have joined us._

And she had to agree.

--

Whoo, I'm back. I'm struggling in life a bit, this one guy seems to enjoy hurting me in anyway he can.

Anyway, I realize my Latin probably isn't correct, feel free to tell me if it isn't.


	3. Different

**3. Different**

She was different, there was no denying it. The way she was the only one in the whole of Midgar who could grow flowers. The way animals flocked to her, and treated her as one of their own. The way children would crowd around her, and she would treat them as her own, and they would treat her as their mother. The way she could meet a total stranger, and befriend them in a matter of seconds.

But the thing that amazed Cloud the most, was the way Aerith had practically just knocked on the door to his heart, and was allowed immediate access. Even despite the many walls surrounding his heart, she had waltzed straight through them all. And he hadn't put up a fight.

Some called her different, some called her unusual, others called her strange, and a few would call her downright weird. But to Cloud, she was just special.

--

Hehe, random thing that popped into my head that I couldn't resist writing down. Now, I really should be going back to my essay.

Damn, it's short.


	4. Protect

**4. Protect**

I was the one who signed up to be your bodyguard. Not the other way round. I was the one who protected you in battle, taking hits in your stead. I was the fighter, you were the healer. It was like that in all the battles we were in. Twice did I fail to protect you, and once it was me who was hurting you. I couldn't protect you from myself, and I'm sorry. The other I'm far more sorry for, because this was when you died. I never moved, I just stood there, and I'm not sure why. Forgive me.

But now the table has turned, the roles have been reversed. You are the one protecting me, and I know it. You never allow me to come harm, and anytime I need comfort, you're there.

We've changed places. You're the bodyguard. Maybe I should start selling flowers...

--

Sigh, I need a muse. Any ideas?


End file.
